You're Kidding Right?
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Zachary Martin had never really thought about having to choose between his brother and his girlfriend. So when Chantelle gives him an ultimatum, all he can think is, "You're kidding right?"


**A/N Hello my pretties! This is a one-shot that just randomly popped in my head, of course, us girls are a little more understanding and I think form reading all SLOZAC fanfics we love some brotherly fluff, I've always wondered what would happen if a girl was jealous of Cody/Zack, of course, I'm kinda not realistic cuz if you've read my previous fics, you know I'm a sucker for some bro-love, I can't help it, they have to have a happy ending. Well anyhoo, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ancient and annoying, the old classroom clock reluctantly ticked its way to the end of the day. Each second ticking by seemed to move as though battling an army of a thousand men. Each tick moving against a heavy onslaught of water and earth. Unbelievable. Just plain unbelievable. Everything moved through molasses and I couldn't help but bang my head against the desk. I was just so bored! I mean, what was a self-respecting juvenile delinquent supposed to <strong>do<strong> in this constraining building of textbooks and pencils they call school? Eye-balling the clock I caught myself holding my breath as the last tick signalled the end of the school day. Ringing loud and strong I hopped from my seat with a whoop and before I could be reprimanded and given my millionth detention I sprinted out the door and tasted freedom.

Rolling my eyes, I stared behind me as I saw my twin brother carefully pack his things away and slowly make his way out the door. "Cody! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for the game!" I cried from my crowded spot in the hallway.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. You're so impatient." Cody retaliated warmly.

Grinning, we met each other halfway and rushed to our lockers. Thrusting our stuff in our bags I could barely contain my excitement. Today was the opening game for the Celtics and since Cody won some nerd competition thingy, we had tickets! Floor tickets! It was awesome! Amazing! Wonderful! Never before had I appreciated Cody's brains more than I had at that moment.

Actually…I bet there were tons more nerd contests Cody could win! Unfortunately, I was drawn out from my fantasy of money and prizes by a sweet, melodic voice ringing out from the raging cacophony around me. "Zack, wait up!"

Swiveling around, I used my most charming smile. "Hey Chantelle. Looking as gorgeous as ever." I complimented suavely.

I could literally feel Cody rolling his eyes at me. Psht, at least I could get a girl. "Hey Zack, we haven't gone out on a date in a week, you want to do something now? Maybe a late lunch or something?" her hopeful smile triggered some empathy from deep within me, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

I was Zack Martin, major play-boy and heart-breaker. I've ditched tons of girls. She'd get over it. My face elongated in guilt and reluctance. Eyes seeking her own mesmerizing browns, I swallowed. "Yeah, about that, sorry, I've just been really busy lately, you know?" sensing her growing dismay, I animatedly smiled, " How 'bout this? Tomorrow. Me, you, a movie and dinner. "I opened my arms elaborately in the air trying to convey the romantic feel.

Yeah…that didn't work out so well. Eyes narrowing in suspicion and hurt she crossed her arms protectively across her chest. "What are you doing now that's so important?" she demanded, annoyed.

I shifted from foot to foot and glanced at Cody pleadingly. The one thing I hated about blowing girls off, they just got so mad! I mean, couldn't they just chill out sometimes? I mean, it's like once you date them, they think that own you or something. It was so annoying! Cody sighed before placating me with a response. "Sorry Chantelle, but I asked Zack to come with me to the Celtics game, it's their opening night and I won tickets so-"he was cut off rudely by Chantelle's angry outburst.

"Last time it was because you were doing something with him too. God Zack, can't you make any time for your girlfriend! You're always spending time with Cody; you never have any time left for me!" Hurt and betrayal shone in her brown irises and I couldn't help but stare back incredulously.

I turned to Cody disbelievingly and looked back at her. "Cody," I announced, putting emphasis on his name, "Happens to be my twin. So obviously I'm gonna spend time with him." I berated her critically, "But, relax, we have a date tomorrow don't we? I was wrong to neglect you and I promise to make more time for you." I grinned, albeit, a little fakely, but hoped those magic words would do the trick.

For some odd reason, the female species loved to be right. It was like a necessity. More important than water and food, I swear. Telling them you were wrong granted you immediate forgiveness. Scientifically proven by yours truly it worked 90% of the time. Just don't use it when you dump your girlfriend for her sister…not a good idea.

Chantelle stood there for a minute before nodding slowly. "Fine. I forgive you. See you tomorrow." She turned on her heel swiftly and sashayed down the hall, flirty and hot.

Yup, **this** was why I was dating her. Beautiful and charming, Chantelle was three inches shorter than me, with curly black hair and a cartilage piercing in her left ear. Plump lips and wide eyes, she had a cute body and a fun personality…at least when she wasn't mad. She was kind of bossy and a little too apathetic, but that was half the fun. Taming the shrew and all that. Once she turned the halls I sighed a little and ignored Cody's questioning glance.

Shrugging my shoulders I slung my arm around Cody and started walking down the hallway. Chuckling slightly Cody glanced at me. "Nice girl you got there Zack, where'd you pick her up? The anger management class?" blue eyes sparkling, I couldn't help but grin back.

"Shut up Codes, she's not that bad…" I trailed off hesitantly.

Plastering an expression full of denial, Cody shook his head vehemently, "Oh nooooo! I mean, it's not like she's jealous of your twin brother or anything. No, that's just ridiculous." Still mockingly denying it I knocked him in the back of his head lightly.

"Okay, she's a little possessive but so what? She has other good qualities." I remarked casually.

Cody snorted unbecomingly and grinned." Uh huh. Like what?"

"You know… she has….nice eyes. Yeah that's it. Nice eyes." I mumbled incoherently.

Still laughing, Cody disentangled himself from me and burst through the metal doors leading us to the freedom of the open air. Waiting at the bus stop I observed my identical twin. The sunlight hit his face at an angle extenuating the shadows in his face. Blonde hair wisped around in the wind and I remarked at how similar we really were. Of course, I would always be the macho twin and he would always be the geeky nerd. But that was how I liked it. I liked being the older brother, the more protective brother, the stronger brother. It made me feel important. Like I was needed. Cody was the only one who ever made me like I was worth something in this world. Like I wasn't just some dumb jock. Cody looked at me fondly, "See something you like?" he asked saucily. I shoved him lightly and shook my head laughingly. Yup, life was good and it was about to get better.

Arriving at home, we were covered with Celtics symbols and pointer fingers. Caps and big sunglasses I even had the drink I had long ago finished in my hand. Shoving open the door to our suite Cody yelled out a greeting. Dropping our stuff to the ground we collapsed, still high on excitement and disbelief, on the pull-out couch in front of the TV. Mom came out of the bathroom, adorned in new jewellery and a shimmering coral cocktail dress. Slit up the left side and with a sweet-heart cut she looked very elegant. "You look nice mom." Cody complimented, ever the gentleman.

Smiling compassionately she looked down at herself judgingly. "You think so? just bought it for me and I didn't think it was my kind of style."

Shaking his head, Cody looked earnestly at our mother. "No, no, the sweetheart cut accentuates your body type and the colour really compliments your skin tone." I didn't even want to know how he knew all that.

I shuddered in my seat. Gosh, I love the kid; I really do, but seriously? It complements your skin tone or whatever? Jee, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was a girl! Snapping her head up, mom cleared her throat. "Boys, before I forget, I'm gonna be working late tomorrow, so I won't be able to make it to your Spelling Bee Cody. I'm sorry." Regret shone through her eyes and I saw Cody deflate just a little.

But he offered her a quick, reassuring smile. "Don't worry mom, it's just a spelling bee." Mom may not have heard the sadness lining his words, but I did.

She smiled again. "I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you, I promise." She called out from behind the door.

Closing shut, we stared at the door. Cody sighed before sinking lower in his seat. The elation from the evening quickly wore out. I touched my shoulder to his and grinned supportively. "Its okay buddy, it's not like this is you only competition. I'm sure there's gonna be hundreds more of them out there that you're gonna win."

Instead of cheering up like he should have, he sighed even deeper. "It's not that. It's just…I really hate competing with no one I know there. I always get so nervous. Mom's working late and you have a date with Chantelle and I'll be alone tomorrow. I know it sounds babyish but I really, really hate competing alone." He refused to look at me but I knew what I would see if he did.

His face would be scrunched up in his strongest effort to stop from crying and his eyes would be dilated and his teeth would be over his lip to keep from whimpering. I knew how badly Cody didn't like being alone. But even knowing that, I couldn't help but think he was pretty stupid. He wouldn't be alone tomorrow. "Don't be stupid Cody. I'm gonna be there." I gave him a duh, look and grinned.

Cody shook his head. "No Zack. You have a date. You told Chantelle you would be there." He was so naïve, shouldn't he know that I cross my fingers for every promise I make?

Okay, okay, so I guess ditching your girlfriend three times in a row for your brother is kind of much, but Chantelle would understand, I mean it was for good reason. "I'll just charm her like all the other girls." I waved my hand dismissively. "Besides, this is important to you, so I'll be there. "

Ditching my girlfriend was all worth it when I saw the happiness return to his eyes as he finally looked up. I would never admit it, but I liked making Cody happy. It was a nice feeling and I liked how sometimes I was the only one who could cheer him up. Swinging his arms around me he pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks Zack! You're the best!" he cried.

Smirking, I pried him off me, "Yeah, I know. So how about you make dinner and I put in a movie?"

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Surrounded by our friends I burst out in laughter clutching at my sides. Bob just cracked me up. "Dude, you guys got floor seats to the game!" Warren's admiring voice brought me back down from my amusement.

Thrusting my shoulders back, I puffed my chest out and nodded macho-ly. "Weren't you listening?"

"Did they sweat on you?" Max's energetic face stared at him expectantly.

Cody shuddered in disgust. "Yes, and I had to take three showers to feel clean again." His lips curled back in mortification.

Max rolled her eyes and pushed him. "You're such a sissy Cody; I can't believe you won those tickets."

Cody sniffed mockingly and portrayed a false hurt expression. Miming being hurt he replied. "See, I would have brought you, but obviously you don't appreciate real knowledge." Ignoring his nerdiness we all carried on talking about nothing at all when she came.

See, right now, it was lunch time. A wonderful forty-five minutes of laughter and liberation. Sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria, all our lunch trays were lined up in row all with identical looking piles of sludge with different names. Who knew that spaghetti and meatballs looked identical to meatloaf? We were secluded here in the back corner of the room and rarely did anyone come by to talk to us. By myself, I was pretty popular, but since I chose to hang out with some of our school's public losers, namely Tapeworm, Warren and unfortunately, Cody, no one really talked to me at lunch. Bad for their rep you know. But today, today someone did and I wished she didn't.

Her long hair twirled around her face like a dark halo, her sparkling eyes just begging for some good news. I gulped, but refused to look at Cody. Knowing beyond a doubt that his eyes would be asking me to forget about him and go with Chantelle to wherever she wanted to go. But I knew I couldn't, I couldn't leave him all alone. Besides, I bet he'd get lost on the subway or something. I always was more street smart then he was. "Hey Chantelle, what's up?" I smiled charmingly and hoped she wouldn't bring up the date.

Of course, nothing ever went my way. "Zack! I just had the best idea for our date! I was thinking we'd go to the Riviera Boston for dinner and then check out that new movie in theatres." Her enthusiastic voice made me look away.

Nervously looking at anything but her I struggled to speak. For once, I was speechless. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. I had nothing. Nothing to say, nothing I could think of would twist the truth into anything kind. Deciding to cut the crap and just jump straight to the point I started to speak. However, before I could even get one word in, she interrupted me accusingly. "You can't come, can you?" incriminatory.

Mumbling some nonsense I stood up from my chair and shifted from foot to foot. Tossing her arms up in agitation, tension radiated from her lithe figure. "I can't believe you!" she cried disbelievingly. "Our last chance to get together and you're blowing it. Again! For the third time in a row!" she glared at me hurtfully.

I gestured with my hands and tried to convey that I didn't mean to blow her off three times in a row, but she refused to meet my eyes. "Let me guess, your brother needs something doesn't he?" she sneered contemptuously.

Without realizing, it, a scaly red beast roared in my head and raged at the hidden insult in her words. Rage surged through me, pumping in my veins, narrowing my eyes. I didn't know why I was so angry, but I was, and I had to express it. Look Chantelle, our mom is working late tonight and-" she cut her hand through the air like a blade. "No! I'm sick and tired of your excuses Zack. I don't want to be second best." Her eyes filmed over and I was afraid she would suddenly start bawling, no chick would ever want to date me if I made my last girlfriend cry.

Then, her words registered in my mind. Ridiculous. This girl was absolutely insane. I let loose a belly-wrenching laugh and stared her right in the eye. "Are you serious? You want me to stop hanging out with my little brother?" I asked impetuously.

She shook her head exasperatedly, "I'm not asking you to stop hanging out with Cody Zack, and I'm asking you to spend time with me. Your girlfriend, soon to be ex-girlfriend if this keeps up." She threatened.

I rolled my eyes at her condescendingly. "Look, I'm not gonna stop hanging out with Cody for you. It's not like I never see you, you're just being demanding now." I straightened my shoulders and dared her to contradict me.

Of course, being the firecracker she was, she did, "Fine then, we're over if you want to choose him over me." Her chin trembled slightly but the tears refused to slide down.

Without hesitating I replied instantly. "Then we're over. I'm not going to stay with a girl who's jealous of my twin. Bye Chantelle." Without waiting for a response I turned around and sat back down silently.

Huffing and puffing she stomped away to her phony friends and I saw her break down and play the innocent victim. Shaking my head in annoyance I grabbed my spoon and wolfed down a bite of not so edible mush. Met with silence and surprise I looked up quickly. "What?" I asked irritably.

Cody spoke up, still looking surprised. "You…you broke up with a girl-"I gave him my "Zack" look, "And that's shocking because?" I asked drawing out the word. He gave me a look. "You broke up with a girl…because of me." The shock, mixed with awe still hung around his face.

I snorted. "What kind of girlfriend asks me to choose between her and my twin?" I shook my head in a question of girl stupidity.

"Yeah, but you always tell me to never get in the way of you and a girl." He told me.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between my baby brother embarrassing me and a girl telling me that suddenly she's more important than you." I said matter of factly.

I mean, seriously, what girl has that right? Especially my girlfriends nowadays. I mean, Chantelle and I have been dating for maybe a week and bit and she expected me to think that she was more important than Cody? My brother who's been with me since I was born? Or well, at least, ten minutes after, but still. The person I've shared everything with and the guy who's been the brains behind a lot of my major schemes. Yeah, that's likely. It was outrageous that she would assume that I would choose her. When it came down to it, I'd always choose Cody. Besides, I was getting bored with her anyway.

Cody's pleasantly surprised face made me smile as I clapped him on the back. "Cody. She can't make me choose between you and her. I'll always pick you. And anyway, I was gonna break up with her anyway…that new Bella chick is cute." I smirked and glanced at the ravenette goddess a few metres away.

Sensing the sweet moment was ruined Cody smiled fondly at me and resumed eating his lunch. Later, I'd realize how he seemed to float a little and he spent the rest of the day in a great mood. I tried to remember the last time I had ever been publicly, or even privately, affectionate with my twin but drew up a blank. Huh, can't say I'm surprised though, I was never the affectionate type.

But seeing how happy it made Cody and knowing how sentimental he was, I promised myself to try and be the big brother he really wanted. When the bell rang, I walked slowly out the door and waited for Cody to catch up to me, knowing he'd have a million questions and not enough time. "Zack? Did you really mean what you said?" he asked timidly.

Smiling, I nodded. Looking around to make sure no one was looking I swept him in for a quick hug. A hug that lasted less than a second, but said more than any words could describe. I knew Cody understood what I was trying to say by the look of pride in his eyes and the appreciation that shone through. My own heart swelled a bit and I couldn't help but feel ashamed, I know I don't treat Cody as well as I should, that sometimes, I'm not the brother he wanted. But every now and again I do something like this, something that proves I care, and in the end, that's what matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN *tears* it's done! Sob! But don't worry! I have a funny fic I'm working on that I wanna post soon, not sure if it makes sense but I at least have to try right? Reviews make me smile! :) **


End file.
